


Unexpected

by Kamikaze_Embers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Teasing, b-52 is a good dog, dog ears, much needed naps, sleeping, taking care, warm and fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers
Summary: B-52 has dog ears and a tail. Brownie fawns over him.





	Unexpected

B-52 quietly fumbles with his scarf, glancing at the mirror. His face is unusually pink and very warm, a notably flustered expression on his typically cold face. From his light blonde, almost white hair, two ears droop over, as though trying to hide in his hair. This was supposed to help with the restaurant, though B-52 honestly didn’t see how it would when all he wants to do is hide in his room. A knock sounds at his door and he jumps nervously.

“B-52? Are you in there?” A soft voice calls out to him. A timid smile crosses his face, easily recognizing the other. He steps towards the door, calling out a quick “I’m here, in a moment”, then freezes. If anyone sees him like this, he’ll never live it down! His ears droop and the quietest of whimpers escapes his throat. He can't let his companion, his partner, see him like this!

The other, oblivious to his current situation, knocks again.

"B-52? It's me, Brownie. Is everything alright?"

Taking a deep breath, he cracks open the door, just enough to see the other food soul standing there. Brownie’s sky-blue eyes widen at the sight of the canine ears poking out from the taller male’s hair. A smile crosses his face and B-52 has to look away, embarrassed. Brownie keeps his hands clasped in front of him.

“This is going to be a weird request, but may I touch?” He asks nervously. B-52 lets a tiny smile cross his face at the other’s question, his single eye sparkling at how timid Brownie looks- it’s so unlike him. But he nods and lowers his head for the shorter male. He still stands on his tiptoes to reach, something B-52 finds endearing.

He scratches just behind one ear and to B-52’s embarrassment, his tail wags slightly. He blushes and moves to hide it. Brownie grins and presses his forehead against the other’s.

“You look so cute like this.” He murmurs, causing B-52 to blush an even deeper pink and cover his face with his scarf, a faint mumble of “no I’m not”. Brownie tilts his head, then grins again.

“Who’s a good boy?” He coos, scratching just behind one ear. B-52 frowns from behind his scarf.

“Come on, Brown, I’m too old for that.” He replies, his voice muffled. Though since it’s Brownie who’s fawning over him like this, he doesn’t seem to mind nearly as much as he might otherwise. But if anyone else saw the two like this- especially someone like Chocolate or Coffee- not even Brownie would be able to hold him back.

“Who’s a good boy? You are!” Brownie cheers playfully, his reserved, cold personality all but melted at the sight of his companion’s canine ears and tail. He gives B-52 a hug, holding him tightly while laughing. B-52 can’t even pretend to be upset by the childish words- Brownie’s expression leaves him melting.

B-52 can’t remember the last time he heard the other laugh. It's a rare sight- the other prides himself on his self-restraint and control. Yet every time, the sound stuns him into silence. It’s like wind-chimes in the spring. Or if sunshine had a sound. His tail wags happily behind him. Brownie grins.

“You’re happy to see me, aren’t you?” Brownie murmurs, resting his head against the other’s shoulder. B-52 smiles. There’s no point in saying otherwise. “Of course I am.” He whispers softly, trailing his fingers through the other’s deep brown hair.

“I could tell. Your tail started wagging as soon as I walked in.” He teases gently, laughing. B-52 chuckles.

“Like how I could tell how you felt from your cat ears, the way they’d twitch or fold over when you were sad or flustered?” B-52 responds teasingly, causing the normally reserved food soul to blush a dark reddish-brown hue.

“I guess so. Hey, I have another question.” Brownie whispers, seeming completely relaxed in the mechanical food soul’s hold.

“I might have an answer. What’s wrong?”

“I...can I stay here with you? You look like you could use some hugs.” He mutters, fumbling with his gloves.

“That’s very much unlike a butler, Brownie.” B-52 teases. The other adverts his eyes.

“Well, I guess I really need some rest. I almost fell asleep standing up. Chocolate basically threatened me into leaving the restaurant early and I was worried about you so I decided to stop by.

“Of course you can stay here with me. I was thinking about stopping by and visiting you. I know you tend to overwork yourself and so I was going to tell you to get some rest. We both need it.”

Picking up Brownie, he carries the smaller male over to his bed, setting him down carefully. He immediately burrows under the blankets, his head resting on the pillows. He already looks comfortable, but B-52 slowly wraps his arms around the other.

“This good? Are you cold? Do you need anything else?”

Brownie’s sleepy smile is more than enough of an answer.


End file.
